Charlie Cox
Charlie Cox portrayed Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the Netflix Series Daredevil and The Defenders. Significant roles *Lorenzo in The Merchant of Venice (2004) *Giovanni Bruni in Casanova (2005) *Tristan Thorn in Stardust (2007) *Ishmael in Moby Dick (2011) *Owen Slater in Boardwalk Empire (2011-2012) *Tom Reilly in The Ordained (2013) Quotes *"It's pretty tight, I'm not going to lie. They've done such a great job. I can't wait for fans to really see it. But put it this way, there is no world where you change in a phone box. It takes four people and about 45 minutes." *"They're very clever about it. You get three zippers. You zip them all up, but when you have to wee, you just have to zip one down—the wee zipper." *"We had to adapt certain things for the purpose of story telling. Like for example, and I'm making this up so there are no spoilers here, there is a scene where I come into the room, and lets say there are guns all over the floor on one side of the room and drugs on the other side of the room. Im just making this up, I promise I'm just making this up. So lets say that's the scene. I come into the room, and I can pick up on those things, based on a combination of his senses, smell, gunpowder in the air, taste of cocaine in the air or whatever, he can sense those things. But you can't tell that story on camera without having a camera move that goes to them. Daredevil wouldn't need to look in that direction in order to sense those objects, but the camera needs to. So we had to come up with a way where he has to focus on things in order to kind of sense them, and by focusing he kind of cocks his head towards what it is he's trying to get a sense of, trying to kind of create an image in his mind of what it is, so we can tell that story." *"It's a new collaboration between Marvel and Netflix. And Daredevil is one of the most beloved superheroes. He's blind, which is interesting - his disability is his strength. As a 9-year-old boy, he was blinded in a road accident where he was saving an old man crossing the street. There was a chemical spillage that went into his eyes and the byproduct of that accident is that his senses were heightened to such a degree that he can operate better than a seeing-person." *"It's a new collaboration between Marvel and Netflix. And Daredevil is one of the most beloved superheroes. He's blind, which is interesting - his disability is his strength. As a 9-year-old boy, he was blinded in a road accident where he was saving an old man crossing the street. There was a chemical spillage that went into his eyes and the byproduct of that accident is that his senses were heightened to such a degree that he can operate better than a seeing-person. ''" *"''We're very much encouraged to talk about binge-watching. I think it increases viewership. It seems to be a proven model with the way people like to watch television these days. They like to choose how many episodes they watch and when they watch them." *"I don't know, I hope so. They're going to release the first 13 on April 10 at 12:01 AM. If everyone watches it, binge-watches it..." *"Someone who can do something like that, maybe is a little more scary than just a hero." *"Recently I've been reading ''Civil War, which I know they're making, and Daredevil does appear in that. I have not been invited to that party, but it'd be cool to just be with all those guys." *"''I love both of the suits. Obviously it was great to involve the John Romita Jr. black ninja costume but the day I first put on the iconic costume is a day I will never forget." *"I have no idea if it could ever work in our show but I would love to see Stilt Man make an entrance. Maybe even Jester." *"I really love the issues when Matt Murdock is defending the White Tiger. It was so cool to read a comic book with such a compelling courtroom scene. I also have to mention Jeph Loeb's ''Daredevil Yellow. So touching. The greater part of my preparation was spent reading comics. I think you will find influence from many of the DD writers and illustrators over the years. Personally, I found Bendis/Maleev runs incredibly helpful in terms of the tone of our show. Since I got cast in the role, I have read hundreds of comics. There are so many great characters but some of my favorites are the following: The Punisher, The Purple Man, and Thor." *"''I really think Chris Evans does an amazing job as Captain America and I happen to think him and Daredevil would work well together. I have no idea if this is even a possibility but I can tell you that I would love nothing more. I don't see why the character from our show couldn't fit in with the Avengers, if he was invited." *"We're trying to tick as many boxes as we can. There's the superhero suit, and you know all this kind of stuff. At the same time you don't want the show to be a foregone conclusion. You dont want, for the fans, the people to know what's gonna happen based on what they know from the comics. So you know early on they meet Matt Murdock and they meet Karen Page, and I think a lot of people are gonna be like 'Okay we know how that goes,' and then you know maybe that's not as clear a path as they might expect it to be." *"Based on the show we've created, which is very grounded in reality, I'd like to see Punisher maybe show up, a little bit of Elektra maybe. I wouldn't mind Black Widow making an appearance, and you can't think about Daredevil for too long without thinking of Bullseye. I don't know when or if or how that would happen, but it'd be cool if it did." *"We'll begin shooting in the second half of the year. It'll be the same timeline as the last show, so season two will come out about this time next year. Again, I'm imagining all this, but there'll probably do ''Iron Fist or Luke Cage at the same time, followed by the other one in the first half of 2016 and then maybe Defenders in the second half of 2016 or the beginning of 2017." *"''Well he's in the comics, but I think they're already… I think I might have missed that boat... So unless someone watches the show and falls so madly in love with it that they decide to get me in for a day, that would be great, but I have no idea." *"Yeah that would be awesome – I'd love to do that. I love doing the TV show and I love that we have so much more time to explore the origin story and real deal with character and inner conflict, and spend a lot of time brooding in that world and those feelings, which is unusual for a superhero. And usually when you've got a two-hour movie it's action-packed, and so I think that's one of the things that the show has really benefitted from – having that extra time to really get to know and sit with these characters and see them as humans. But I'd love to see Daredevil on the big screen again. It would be great. And if I could be involved with that I'd be thrilled." *"The show has had such a great response that I imagine we'll be wanting to stick in that world and tonally feel we're in the same universe. It's very hard to know – when you've got a writer's room and a showrunner it's very hard to know who's influencing the dialogue. Who's influencing the structure of the scripts, the tone of it. I imagine it's very much a collaborative process." *"I think in our show we're more likely to see the likes of Bullseye, The Punisher and Elektra. I don't know if any of those characters will appear, and also I don't know what's going to happen with Wilson Fisk. He's certainly not out of the picture. Hopefully he'll come back." *"As people who have seen the show will know, we do get to the more recognisable classic red suit by the end of the series. But at this point we don't have the ‘DD' on the chest so maybe that's something that will evolve with this suit as we go further along the line. Maybe he'll decide to get that printed on!" *"It's really complicated relationship between Daredevil and [[Frank Castle|Punisher] ], It feels like they're sworn enemies, but at times it feels like they could be best friends and brothers. In order to find common ground, compromise has to be made." *"I think every single man has an Elektra in their past. If you imagine that relationship, a very fiery, very lustful, very loving and hating relationship, and then you add to that two people who know serious martial arts, you're going to have an interesting dynamic." *"I have not received that call. Can you imagine? That would be the coolest thing ever. Marvel TV and Marvel Studios are two very different things. Even if the character was to appear in that film, that doesn't necessarily mean I would appear in the film. I would pick a fight with the guy that they pick. That would be a dream but that's not something that has been discussed." *"If we are fortunate enough to continue making the Daredevil series, I can't imagine doing a run of Daredevil where Bullseye doesn't show up at some point. It would be great to have him around at some point. Who would play that part I have no idea but I just think there's such an interesting, rich character there, and also of course, the history that Bullseye has with Karen Page is an interesting dynamic. When you read the comics it's etched in a Daredevil memory all that stuff." *"I'd love us to explore more of the Wilson Fisk stuff. It'd be great if at some point Vincent D'Onofrio would come back for a season. There's so much Daredevil-Wilson Fisk left untold. As he really came into his own, as Wilson Fisk turned into the Kingpin at the end of season one, I'd love to see what that now does to the Daredevil-Fisk dynamic going forward if we were to do a season 3 or 4." *"We don't know if there's going to be a season three. I certainly don't know." *"He can't do this alone. He's been so adamant about being a lone wolf, about doing it himself, so I think that in order for him to get to The Defenders we needed this second season. We needed to see him be broken individually so that he can - he's willing to form a team. The lesson that Matt has had to learn in the second season of Daredevil is that he needs help." *"If I ever need to cry, I'm gonna carry Jon Bernthal." *"We tried. It looked really weird." *"The relationship I'm most interested in seeing fleshed out is the Matt Murdock and Daniel Rand stuff. I just met Finn Jones the other day and I just think in the comics, that's a great relationship so I want to see how that works out on screen." *"You know, when she came on stage with us at New York Comic Con, I wanted to say, 'In Hell's Kitchen, no one hears you scream.' I don't think it gets better than Sigourney Weaver. I think we are immensely lucky to have her. It's a testament to shows like ''Daredevil and Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. The quality of those shows have drawn someone of her caliber, which is very exciting for us. I can't wait to read it and have a scene with her. It's one of the experiences I'll probably remember for the rest of my career." *"''I don’t know if you know this: but on the first season, I was trying to figure out how to do it. I went to this specialist, an opticianist – and I had these lenses made that were identical to my eyes but they completely blinded me. You put them in and I couldn’t see a thing and I thought great, I’ll do that and I don’t have to do any acting. The problem with that was that after every take, someone from the crew had to come and get me and lead me away and kind of sit me down. After the second day, I was like this is going to get really old, really quick." *"It’s no secret, I’ve said it before and I get in trouble every time I say it, I’d like to see Bullseye make an appearance at some point. I think it’s a really interesting opportunity. Deborah Ann Woll obviously does not want Bullseye to show up for obvious reasons. Elodie Yung, who plays Elektra, doesn’t want Bullseye to show up either." *"Well, it’s been a few months since the end of season 2. I think it’s been quite a challenging few months for him. He took the death of Elektra very badly —I think he feels responsible for that. One of Matt’s big things is trying to protect the people he loves, which is why he keeps his identity hidden, and he’s failed. He’s left holding the dead body of a loved one, and so I think he’s tried to turn a corner It’s almost like quitting an addiction in the hope that it will get easier. He’s perhaps a little bit lost, and the best he can do for now is to not engage in his vigilante activities. When we meet him at the beginning of The Defenders, I’m not sure he’s completely found peace with that idea. I think he’s doing the best with what he can at the time. He finds himself between a rock and a hard place, which is the crux of his issue really from the beginning of season 1. 'Should I or shouldn’t I? What is more beneficial to society?" *"From what we’ve shot so far, they want to genuinely make a difference and help people out. I’m not convinced that Jessica Jones feels quite as earnestly about that laughs, but in some ways paradoxically, these great powers are also our great shame. These characters are living with a shame and a loneliness and have felt kind of ostracized. I think they felt like freaks and have been misunderstood. And as sad as that sounds, there’s also something quite beautiful about that. There’s something quite human about that." *"Well, it’s been a few months since the end of season 2. I think it’s been quite a challenging few months for him. He took the death of Elektra very badly — I think he feels responsible for that. One of Matt’s big things is trying to protect the people he loves, which is why he keeps his identity hidden, and he’s failed. He’s left holding the dead body of a loved one, and so I think he’s tried to turn a corner. It’s almost like quitting an addiction in the hope that it will get easier. He’s perhaps a little bit lost, and the best he can do for now is to not engage in his vigilante activities. When we meet him at the beginning of ''The Defenders, I’m not sure he’s completely found peace with that idea. I think he’s doing the best with what he can at the time. He finds himself between a rock and a hard place, which is the crux of his issue really from the beginning of season 1. 'Should I or shouldn’t I? What is more beneficial to society?" *"''From what we’ve shot so far, they want to genuinely make a difference and help people out. I’m not convinced that Jessica Jones feels quite as earnestly about that laughs, but in some ways paradoxically, these great powers are also our great shame. These characters are living with a shame and a loneliness and have felt kind of ostracized. I think they felt like freaks and have been misunderstood. And as sad as that sounds, there’s also something quite beautiful about that. There’s something quite human about that." *"There may be elements from Born Again, but I'm sure there will be elements that are unfamiliar and surprising and different in order for the show to be compelling to fans who know the comics very well. If we start making Born Again page-for-page, then the people who have read it and loved it — the hardcore fans — they won't have too much drama." *"I mean, I’m sure I can say this. And I’ll just preface it by saying that I can’t see how this would happen. Maybe it will, maybe it won’t. But I have no information to suggest that this would ever happen. But it’d be really cool to see…I’d love to do something with Spider-Man." *"Earlier on in this season, there’s an equally compelling reason for him to not be in the suit anymore. And I think that it’s not explicit, but my understanding of it is clear. I think that Matt, for various reasons, no longer feels like he is deserving of it, that he’s it’s almost like he’s lost that privilege. And also, in some ways, he’s outgrown what it stood for." Trivia Charlie Cox is dating Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jessica Jones producer Samantha Thomas. Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) cast Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast